Petals of Love
by blackflowers636
Summary: Ally loves Austin and daydreams of him having the same feelings towards her. He's the popular jock who never seems to pay attention to her. One day, Ally does something she hasn't done in many years. She wishes upon a flower, picking the petals to see if Austin has the same feelings towards her. Will the last petal say he loves her? And if so, will it be true? One-shot or maybe not


Petals of Love- Ally loves Austin and daydreams of him having the same feelings towards her. He's the popular jock who never seems to pay attention to her. And that's why she thinks her chances with him aren't very good. Especially since Cassidy has taken quite an interest in him. One day, Ally does something she hasn't done in many years. She wishes upon a flower, picking the petals to decide wether or not Austin has the same feelings. Will the last petal say he loves her? And if so, will it be true?

I actually got this idea from a youtube video. I don't own anything. I don't even own the idea. If you want to see the video, just look up 'He Loves Me' by Robert Randell. It's one of the Young Kids Project things. I think.

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 _ **XXX**_

 _He loves me._

 _He loves me not._

 _He loves me._

 _He loves me not._

 _He loves me._

 _He loves me not..._

 **Ally's POV**

My name is Ally Dawson. And I'm just gonna straight up say it. I and desperately in love with this guy named Austin Moon. But being the shy nerd I am, I can hide my feelings pretty damn well. Well, unless he gets too close to me. Then I get all weak and nearly faint. It doesn't bother me, though. Because I know I'll never have any chances with him. He's a popular jock with all the cool friends. Besides, everyone knows that Cassidy has got the hots for him. There's no way I can compete with her.

He rarely ever pays attention to me. And when he does, I usually tend to refect all of his attempts to get my attention. Even if it's a little thing like, him asking to borrow a pencil. I usually just turn away from him until he leaves. I know, I know. I'm so great with men, right? But really, I think he thinks I hate him. I pretty blew any chances I had with him. But oh well, here comes a cheesy line because, why the hell not?

I will never give up on him. And no matter what, I will never stop loving him...No matter how creepy cheesy that sounded. But seriously, I mean it.

And that's why I've resorted to the 'lowest of the low' way to mourn for my tragic love story.

Yep that's right.

I'm picking petals off of a flower with either a 'He loves me.' or a 'He loves me not.' and so far, it's really boring. But all of a sudden, I've gotten really into it. What will be the final answer? I know I shouldn't believe in this sort of 'flower magic' but it's actually quite suspensful.

But as I'm picking off the petals, my mind can't help but wander off into all of the times I've watched him laugh and hang out with his friends. I didn't stalk him or anything, jeez. I just, observed...from a safe distace to where he didn't notice, or where Cassidy wouldn't see me eyeing 'her man' even though they're not dating.

 _He loves me._

 _He loves me not._

My whispers were barely heard as I plucked the petals. Soft and gentle as so only I could hear it. Which was why I was suprised when I heard Austin ask me a question.

" Why are you talking to yourself?"

" I uh, I- I..." I stuttered, searching for words. Then I made the mistake of trying to play it off cool. " Pfft. What? You never seen a girl talk to herself before?" He looked at me weird before walking away with his friends.

 _" That girl is weird."_ I heard one of them say.

 _" What do you expect? She's a freak."_ Okay, ouch. Even if she _tries_ to whisper it still comes out shrill and squeaky. Damn, I think my ears are bleeding. Ouch.

Well, you just saw me fail. Again. That's basically how it goes everytime. Lucky me...

 _He loves me._

 _He loves me not._

I was almost down to the last few petals. And let me just say, considering how many times I stopped at 'He loves me NOT' to continue telling the story, I was not looking forward to the last petal.

 _He loves me._

 _He loves me not._

 _He loves me._

 _He loves me not._

 _He loves me._

 _He loves me...Not._

I sighed. I totally knew it. I knew that I never had a chance. Yet I still tried. And now look at me. Sad, lonely, and feeling stupid. Not even a stupid flower could help me. My head drop down as all of these thoughts came at once.

But then I felt something in front of me. So I opened my eyes and lifted my face up to see those familiar beautiful hazel eyes that had mesmerizing gold flecks here and there. And in front of my face, was a brand new flower. Petals all on there, a beautiful shade of pink. Following the stem down and traveling up the arm to see who it belonged to, I came face to face with the Austin Moon.

Once I made eye contact with him, he smiled. And then his smile turned into that adorable, cute, lopsided grin that he always made when he was happy. Truly happy. I hadn't done anything since I saw the flower and now felt really embarrassed and stupid at the moment. I blushed and bit my lip. Austin let out a small chuckle and pushed the flower closer to me. I slowly brought my hand up to gently pluck it from his fingers. He smiled wider and took a seat next to me. Then he leaned in. And he didn't stop until his lips brushed over my ear. It sent a chill throughout my whole body.

 _" Try again."_ He whispered in a voice so quiet I could barely hear him even with him this close to me. My heart literally stopped. For a moment. Don't worry I'm not dead. I looked into his eyes, as if debating wether or not I heard him correctly. His eyes flickered between my eyes to the flower. But then it flickered once to my lips for some reason.

And then before I knew it, he was leaning in again. But not to my ear this time. I froze. I didn''t know what to do. Was Austin, _the_ Austin Moon, my life-long crush, about to _kiss me_? No, that's impossible. But before I could doubt anything else, every thought melted away as I felt his warm, gentle lips on mine.

I didn't do anything at first. I could feel him start to get nervous. His body tensed and he slowly started to pull away. But as soon as he moved one milimeter away, I found myself already missing his lips. My arms shot out fast, hooking him by his neck and yanking his face towards me. He didn't hesitate as his arms snaked around my waist.

Nothing mattered at that moment. Just me and him. Him and I. Nothing but us.

But suddenly, I pulled away. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. My eyes flickered between his eyes and the flower. With one last look at the flower, I looked up at his eyes and tossed the flower over my shoulder. His eyes followed it to the ground and before he could look up, I pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me.

It was the best day ever. And, as they say it in the stories, we lived happily ever after.

And that, my friend, is the true power of Flowers.

The End.

 **A/N: I actually planned to stop when Austin said 'Try again' but when I didn't, I expected to write more. And I'm never good with goodbyes. I have never ended a story. I actually tried once. I couldn't do it. Um, what was it called? (Thinking...) Oh! Lockdown! It was an Austin and Ally story that I haven't posted yet. I'm still deciding. But anyway, it was supposed to be a one-shot but I got too into it and now it's a story. That actually might happen again, so don't forget this story!**


End file.
